Friend or Foe
December 22, 2018 (Discovery Family)Jared Albert (November 15, 2018) Discovery Family December 2018 Programming Highlights. Retrieved December 3, 2018.|partOfSeason = Season 1|episodeNumber = 10|writer = Eric Acosta and David Polsky|director = Allison Craig|previousEpisode = "Only in Unicorn Dreams"|nextEpisode = "Forgive and Forget"}}Friend or Foe is the tenth episode of the first season of Hanazuki Full of Treasures, and is 10th episode over all. Official Synopsis Hanazuki learns for the first time about the Big Bad and the danger it poses to all moons in this galaxy, and she hopes Kiazuki will teach her how to defend against it. Kiazuki, however, is so obsessed with growing her own treasure tree that she’s too distracted to focus on anything else. When Kiazuki decides her best chance of success is on the Dark Side of this moon and tells Hanazuki to come help her, Hanazuki hesitates: the Dark Side’s the one place Hanazuki’s been warned never to go. Summary The episode begins with Hanazuki and Sleepy relaxing by the mushroom where the unicorn regularly sleeps. The two are looking at the black inky clouds that appeared in the sky, trying to make images out of them. Kiazuki passes by the two and takes a piece of the local fauna. Hanazuki offers to help Kiazuki, but she just ignores her. Hanazuki shares her hopes that Kiazuki would accept her help to Sleepy. The unicorn admits that he thinks Kiazuki is jealous because she can't grow Treasure Trees like Hanazuki, and accepting help from her only makes Kiazuki feel worse. Hanazuki then devises a way to help Kiazuki grow her own Treasure Tree without her knowing that Hanazuki is helping her, so that she would stay and feel better. Hanazuki begins to look for Little Dreamer, passing by the Blue Treasure Tree from Little Blue Hemka, now wilted and devoid of its Treasures. Hanazuki states that the Hemkas have overpicked yet another Tree. Not long after, Hanazuki spies Little Dreamer flying down from the sky, now speckled with black encroaching clouds. Hanazuki beckons for Little Dreamer to come down and hand her the narwhal-shaped Treasure in his hand. Without actually grabbing hold of the Treasure, Hanazuki leads Little Dreamer to the Spacesurfer Crash Site where Kiazuki is. Hanazuki holds out her hand to pretend she's ready to take the Treasure from Little Dreamer, but once Little Dreamer drops the Treasure Hanazuki gets out of the way and it lands on Kiazuki. Kiazuki is thrilled to receive a Treasure, and immediately asks Hanazuki how to grow a Treasure Tree. Kiazuki implies that she must help someone for it to grow, but Hanazuki says that is not necessarily true; she has to actually feel something for a Treasure Tree to grow. Hanazuki asks to make sure if Kiazuki has ever grown a Treasure Tree back at her moon. Kiazuki bluffs that she's done it all the time, and that she was just checking if things were different in Hanazuki's moon. Immediately afterwards, Kiazuki asks Hanazuki if she would like some help at the current moment. Hanazuki takes her offer and Kiazuki informs her that there's been something she has been waiting for the right time to tell her. Although Hanazuki assumes that Kiazuki will be telling her that she wants them to be best moonflower friends, that was not the case. Kiazuki points up to the dark clouds in the sky and informs Hanazuki that they are a threat to the moon and everyone living on it. Seeing that she "helped" someone already, Kiazuki planted the Treasure hoping for it to grow, but it did not. She bids goodbye to Hanazuki as she looks for other ways to grow the Treasure Tree. A stressed Hanazuki went back to Sleepy's regular haunt and tells him about what Kiazuki told her. Sleepy unicorn admits that the news is alarming. Hanazuki starts throwing pebbles into the sky as futile attempts to get rid of what she just called the "Big Bad". As the Big Bad began encroaching even more into the moon, Hanazuki went to the Mouth Portal and commands it to blow into the sky, but it responded by licking her instead. Sleepy followed Hanazuki, and advises her to calm herself. They discuss how reliable Kiazuki's words were, with Hanazuki bringing up she's a veteran moonflower, but Sleepy was dubious of the stuff she says. Little Dreamer pops up once again in the episode to give Hanazuki a peach-shaped Treasure. Blue comes up to Hanazuki sobbing, and leads Hanazuki to a Pyramid with a Face. On top of the pyramid was Zikoro and Purple. The two of them jumped off and rolled down the pyramid, and Hanazuki scolded them when they got down. Not learning their lesson, the two rushes off to continue with their daredevil antics. Zikoro jumps over the Lava Pit, barely making it to the over side. Hanazuki grabs Purple by the ears before he could jump the gap. Meanwhile, Kiazuki dumps a bucket of Goop on the Blue Treasure Tree. Hanazuki has been looking for Kiazuki and tells her that Zikoro is need of help. Kiazuki informs Hanazuki that she's working hard to help the entire moon by trying to make the Treasure Trees healthy, because the Trees are the main thing that's keeping the moon from being consumed by the dark clouds. Hearing that Zikoro needs help, Kiazuki sets out to do just that. Zikoro was on top of the pyramid once again, but Kiazuki sneaks up and grabs Zikoro from behind, claiming to have saved his entire life. The Treasure remains unresponsive, causing Kiazuki to throw it off the pyramid. Hanazuki checks up on Kiazuki, who turns on the worried moonflower and begins getting hostile. Kiazuki runs off into the Forest and Hanazuki chases after her, trying to reconcile with her. Kiazuki plucks a few black treasures from the Black Tree and throws one on a nearby rock, showing Hanazuki their corrosive properties. Kiazuki forces Hanazuki to help her grow a Treasure Tree and leads her into the Dark Side of the Moon. Reluctant to go in at first, Hanazuki was about to turn back when Purple, tagging along with Zikoro, went into the Dark Side. Putting on a brave face and a purple glow, Hanazuki steps into the Dark Side. Hanazuki picks up Purple and was about to go home with him, when a giant one-eyed, four-legged scaly monster appeared out from behind Hanazuki. Frightened, Hanazuki temporarily loses her purple glow. But when Purple recklessly challenges the monster, Hanazuki glowed Purple once more as she charged in to save the Hemka from being stomped by its giant foot. Kiazuki appears just in time to save Hanazuki by throwing black treasures at the monster. Hurt, the monster fled. Kiazuki informs Hanazuki that there are Massadrils on her moon too, and that saving Hanazuki from one is an idea she had to get the Treasure to turn into a Tree. She tosses her Treasure one last time expecting it to grow, but nothing happened. Hanazuki also tosses her Treasure onto the ground, but hers is glowing purple, and it bloomed into a Purple Treasure Tree right in front of Kiazuki. Feeling defeated, Kiazuki runs away deeper into the Dark Side, with Zikoro right behind her. Characters Transcript View the episode's transcript here. Notes *Hanazuki grows her first Purple Treasure Tree in this episode. *Although we clearly saw the destruction of the Lime Green Treasure Tree from Strange Gravity in Baby Chicken Plant, the Treasure Tree in question seems to be fine when Hanazuki visited the Mouth Portal. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1